Terugkeer in levensfasen
by LoveFloraHelia
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over een meisje wat een gave heeft. Om deze te vinden moet ze heel wat testen en raadsels oplossen. Helpen mensen haar of staat ze er alleen voor? Komt er liefde in het spel? Vindt ze haar gave?
1. Chapter 1

Mijn vorige verhaal was erg onduidelijk. Gelukkig gaf iemand mij feedback hierover en heb ik dit mee kunnen nemen voor mijn nieuwe verhaal. Deze schrijf ik expres in mijn eigen taal.  
Ik hoop dat mensen die geen Nederlands kunnen, dit alsnog kunnen begrijpen. En ik hoor graag als er verbeterpunten zijn  
Veel leesplezier!

Hoofdstuk 1: Ontmoeting en kindertijd.

_Flora Gedachten  
_Het was 28 februari 13:00 uur. Nog 1 nacht slapen en ik wordt eindelijk 7 jaar. Nieuwsgierig had ik mijn ouders en zusje al uitgehoord wat ik zou krijgen voor mijn verjaardag, maar natuurlijk lieten ze niets los.

Ondertussen zat ik te staren naar buiten. Het had de hele dag geregend en eindelijk kwam er wat zon door. Buiten droogde alle druppels van de bladeren op en zaten er weer vogels op de takken ieder hun eigen lied te zingen. Wat zou ik graag met ze mee vliegen door de lucht.

Door grote zoemende motoren buiten werd ik uit mijn gedachten in het boek wat ik aan het lezen was getrokken en moest ik kijken wat er aan de hand was. Er stonden 2 grote vrachtwagens voor de deur en een zwarte personen auto. Ik bedacht me ineens weer dat het huis naast ons verkocht was en er deze week nieuwe buren in zouden trekken.

Ik rende nieuwsgierig naar beneden om mijn mama te roepen. ''Mama, mama! De nieuwe buren zijn er! Zouden ze een dochter hebben waar ik mee kan spelen?''

''Rustig Flora, wie weet wat voor mensen het zijn. Maar laat ze eerst even rustig intrekken. Later vanavond zullen we kennis gaan maken met ze.'' Ondertussen was ze druk bezig Flora's zusje Rose wat eten te geven.

Rose was 1 jaar oud. Had net zulke groene ogen als haar moeder en Flora. Alleen had ze net zoals haar moeder Lily meer oranje-bruinig haar. Flora had daarin tegen al lang bruin net zoals haar vader Derk, maar dan met 2 blonde lokken aan de voorkant.

Haar vader, Derk, was vlak na Rose haar geboorte plots verdwenen en is nooit meer terug gezien of gevonden. Tot begin dit jaar hebben we in tranen gezeten, maar we hebben de moeilijke tijd achter ons gelaten en gaan met zijn drieën verder.

''Oké mama, dan wacht ik totdat het wat rustiger is buiten en gaan we met zijn allen naar de nieuwe buren.'' Iets wat teleurgesteld ging ik naar boven om mijn sprookjesboek verder te lezen. Ondanks dat ik dit boek al 10 keer had gelezen, bleef het een leuk/spannend boek. Het had iets speciaals.

Het sprookjesboek ging over 6 feeën en 6 superhelden die vechten tegen vijanden die over de wereld willen heersen.

Het begint met een gewoon meisje op een middelbare school zit met daaraan vast een huis waar de scholieren in wonen. Het meisje komt voor een raadsel te staan en trekt steeds meer met de scholieren uit het huis op. Daarna komen er nog heel veel avonturen…

''Flora! Als we voor het eten nog naar de buren willen gaan, moeten we nu gaan!'' Riep mijn moeder beneden aan de trap. ''De vrachtwagens zijn weg en het is rustig op straat. Dus ik denk dat ze binnen een pauze hebben.''

''Ik kom al mam!'' Snel rende ik naar beneden. Misschien iets te snel, want ik viel bijna van de trap. Maar dat maakte nu niet uit. Ik ging misschien wel mijn beste vriendin ontmoeten. Snel trok ik mijn schoenen en jas aan en rende naar mijn moeder die zichzelf en Rose klaarmaakte voor vertrek.

_Helia's gedachten  
_Een nieuwe buurt een nieuwe school en weer maken van nieuwe vrienden. Het was me een dag. Ik weet niet precies hoeveel dozen en meubels er naar binnen getild zijn, maar in elk geval veel.

Gelukkig heb ik een grote kamer met mooi uitzicht over de weg voor met mooie bomen/vogels en mensen die rondlopen, zodat ik door kan gaan met mijn schilderen.

''Helia! Kom je naar beneden? Er zijn buren die ons willen verwelkomen!'' Ik hoop dat het betere buren zijn als de vorige. Die waren zo luidruchtig en maakte overal een bende van. En misschien zit er wel een nieuwe vriend bij die mijn kan verwelkomen. ''Ik kom al mam!''

Snel rende ik de trap af, maar bleef al snel verstijfd staan. ''Helia, dit zijn onze nieuwe buren, Lily, Flora en Rose. Rose is pas 1, maar Flora is van jou leeftijd, misschien kunnen jullie kennis maken met elkaar. Jullie gaan tenslotte naar dezelfde school.'' Ik kennis maken met een meisje? Waarom ook niet. Ze lijkt mij wel aardig, maar ziet er erg verlegen uit. ''Oké mam, misschien wel goed idee.''

''Ik had mezelf al voorgesteld, Marcia, dit is mijn man Ramon en mijn zoon Helia. Leuk dat jullie uit jezelf kennis komen maken. Willen jullie anders blijven eten?'' Dat lijkt mij erg gezellig wat denk jij Flora? Zei, Lily.

_Flora's gedachten_  
Toch anders dan ik gedacht had geen nieuwe beste vriendin. Jongens houden alleen maar van voetbal en andere stoere sporten. Maar ondanks dat ziet deze jongen er anders uit.

''Flora? Vindt je dat oké?'' Huh wat mam? ''Of je wilt blijven eten?'' Uuh, ja is goed. Oké gezellig, gaf Marcia aan. Dan ga ik alvast het eten klaarmaken. Helia, neem jij Flora mee naar boven? Ja mam is goed, zei Helia.

Hij wenkte naar mij om mee te komen naar boven. Netjes achtervolgde ik hem. Eenmaal op zijn kamer was ik verbaast wat ik zag. Anders dan bij andere jongens was de kamer met natuurlijke tinten geverfd en stond er naast alle bruine dozen een schildersezel met een mooi schilderij erop. ''Heb jij dat gemaakt? Vroeg ik aan Helia''

''Ja vindt je het mooi? Ik ben nog niet zo goed, maar ik probeer van alles uit.'' Het is prachtig gaf ik toe. De details zijn erg mooi, het lijkt net een foto van een landschap. Zo echt is het. Helia bloosde wat en keek snel weg. ''Dankje. Dat heeft nog nooit iemand zo tegen mij gezegd.''

Wat ik dacht kwam uit. Helia was anders dan andere jongens. Een jongen met gevoel, die naar je luisterde, je opvrolijkte en je liet lachten. Onze ouders werden erg hecht en we deden steeds meer samen en Helia en ik werden beste vrienden, totdat drie jaar later wij gingen verhuizen.

_Helia's gedachten_  
''Mam! Waarom gaan Lily, Flora en Rose weg? Ik wil niet dat ze gaan!.'' Het was gister dat ik het nieuws hoorde en ik kon er maar niet aan wennen. Mijn beste vriendin ging weg. En alles moest zo snel gaan. ''Liefje, Lily heeft tijdelijk een nieuwe baan in een andere stad, daar kan ze zich meer ontwikkelen om zo later hogerop te kunnen komen.'' Ik snapte mijn moeder, maar waarom verliet Lily ons? We hadden het hier zo goed met zijn allen.

''Mam, komen ze dan nog terug?'' Misschien wel en misschien niet lieverd. Het ligt er ook aan of het huis nog vrij is als ze terug komen. Maar trek je jas nou aan, ze vertrekken zo.

Snel pakte ik mijn jas van de kapstok, het pakje van de tafel en rende naar buiten. Daar stonden Lily, Flora en Rose klaar om met de taxi te vertrekken.

''Flora, dit is voor jouw.'' Helia dat hoefde je echt niet te doen. ''Natuurlijk wel, ik wil dat jij mij nooit vergeet en hoop dat jullie snel weer terug kunnen komen. Tot dan heb je dit aandenken van mij.''

Ik zag Flora blozen en verdrietig wegkijken. Snel gaf ik een knuffel. ''Tot ziens Flora.'' Tot ziens Helia, Marcia, Ramon.

De eerste 2 jaar was een zwart gat en miste ik haar elke seconde. Daarna ging ik naar de middelbare school, maakte ik nieuwe vrienden, waaronder veel jongens. En was alles verleden tijd.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Voor dat school start…

* * *

_Flora Gedachten_

8 Jaar verder, 15 jaar oud, begin leerjaar 4 van de middelbare school, een nieuwe school en nieuwe kansen. Een week geleden, een week voordat de zomervakantie zou eindigen, kwam Lily met leuk nieuws. We gingen weer terug naar de stad. En nee niet als heel gezin, ik moet naar een huis waar scholieren wonen met ouders die veel moeten reizen. Lily zou verder reizen voor haar werk.

Precies 7 jaar geleden vertrokken wij, omdat mijn moeder een andere baan kreeg in het platteland bij een dorp ver buiten de stad. Hier begon mijn moeder in de landbouwsector om eindelijk weer te beginnen in de natuur in plaats van lesgeven hierin.

Het was erg hard aan het begin. Ik had niemand dicht bij mij in de buurt, zoals Helia, en mijn zusje was nog veel te jong om mee te spelen. Dus mijn tijd bracht ik vooral door met huiswerk en verdieping hierin, muziek maken, zingen, sporten waaronder dansen als favoriet, tekenen/schilderen, schrijven en verdiepte mij meer in de natuur.

De basisschool was een klein schooltje in het dorp wat ongeveer een uur fietsen was. Hier zaten in 1 klas 10 leerlingen, 6 jongens en 4 meisjes. De 3 meisjes waren erg duister en trokken veel met z'n drieën op. Icy, Darcy en Stormy. Ik daarin tegen trok met de jongens op. Blaine, Kevin, Sam, Derk, Erik, Adam. Blaine, Kevin en Sam zijn broers vanuit een huis op het platteland. De andere komen uit het dorp.

De middelbare school zat in hetzelfde gebouw en de klas bleef hetzelfde. In het eerste jaar kreeg ik al jong een relatie met Blaine. Hij had iets duisters, maar was onwijs lief. We deden alles samen en hadden een lijst opgesteld met de dingen die wij samen voor het eerst wilden:

_Hierbij beloven Flora en Blaine samen deze lijst uit te werken totdat alles afgerond is:_

_Flora van Linphea Blaine van Wolvenwood_

_**Flora **__Blaine _

_De lijst:  
__1. Wedstrijdje van het platteland naar school en nee niet met de fiets, maar rennend/lopend  
2. In een van de hoogste bomen klimmen en daar een picknick houden  
3. Blaine Flora's kamer laten verbouwen  
4. Flora Blaine's kamer laten verbouwen  
5. Een mega taart bakken  
6. In het nabij gelegen bos overnachten/kamperen  
7. Een Nieuwjaarsduik nemen in het meer  
8. Een grote grap uithalen op school  
9. Een dag van kleding verwisselen  
10. Onze eerste kus  
11. Gek verkleed gaan naar school__  
12. Flora een fee laten worden  
13. Flora haar vader vinden  
__14. Flora weer gelukkiger dan ooit mag worden als compleet gezin  
__15. Blaine bedanken als dit gelukt is_

_Moge de lijst helemaal uitgevoerd kunnen worden…_

Weer keek ik naar de lijst. Een mooie tijd achter de rug. Ik herinner mij nog alle dagen en wat een lol hadden we. Ik Blaine's kamer roze geverfd, hij mijne zwart. Hij als wolf en ik als fee naar school, verkleed. En de picknick erg onhandig, maar met o zo mooi uitzicht. En wat wilde ik graag vliegen. Of het kamperen, romantisch en onze eerste kus.

Maar net voor het belangrijkste kwam moest ik weg. Een avontuur wat nog lang op zich laat wachten. Mijn vader een compleet gezin en ik met mijn vriendje, compleet. En een fee? Ik blijf maar hopen, maar waarschijnlijk zijn het maar sprookjes.

Deze tijd ligt achter mij. We hebben afgesproken ieder ons eigen weg te gaan en mogen we elkaars waren zijn komen we elkaar later nog wel tegen. En anders denken we terug aan een hele mooie tijd.

_Helia's gedachten_  
Een nieuwe dag van een nieuw schooljaar. Vandaag is het zo ver. Mijn ouders gaan met een groep mensen op pad in de wildernis voor werk. Zo gaan ze kijken hoe ze natuurgebieden kunnen helpen en onderhouden. En ik? Ik ga naar een huis voor scholieren. Gelukkig gaan al mijn vrienden hier ook heen.

Maar dat is niet het enige. Mijn vrienden en ik hebben een missie opgekregen, we moeten de verloren hoofd natuurfee vinden. Of wel te zeggen prinsses. Deze fee kan helpen de natuurgebieden op te knappen en de eenheid in de natuur en op de planeet Linphea terug te halen.

Het schijnt dat deze Fee op de middelbare school zit waar ik heen ga, maar mij is nog nooit iets opgevallen.

Waarom blijf ik in mijn gedachten hangen? Helia, je moet opschieten school begint zo met de instructie en je moet je koffer nog naar het huis brengen…

* * *

Sorry voor het korte hoofdstuk, maar ik ben druk bezig met mijn studie. Dit weekend probeer ik veel meer te uploaden!


End file.
